


lunae lumen

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Knotting, Lance LOVES IT, M/M, Porn with minimal Plot, Werewolf Shiro, after turning each month, and has no memory of it the next day, fucks lance silly, he and shiro are best friends, he gets fucked so hard oh god, i mean what other tags are there you know what this is, its what you want, its wolf porn, just click, lance runs a cute little shop, oh my god they were roommates, or uh, porn with context, shall we say, shiro basically, so kind of dubcon there i guess bc he doesnt know ?, thats all - Freeform, the good old knotting, though he is coherent as a wolf so its more memory loss than not in control, werewolf porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Lance liked to think that he and Shiro had one of those wholesome friendships. The ones that were built on mutual love and respect for one another, and often involved cuddling and giving each other compliments. Maybe cooking a surprise dinner or buying flowers for their apartment that they specifically knew the other person was fond of.A nice regular loving friendship. Not the type that involved one of them being a werewolf and fucking the other damn near unconscious every time the full moon came around.





	lunae lumen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khellamendra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/gifts).

Lance always made sure that he was open for a half day on the day of the full moon. He always closed up early, doing a morning shift and then going back to his apartment to make sure that Shiro was okay. They’d been living together for a little while now, and full moons spent together were nothing new. Lance was more than happy to help his best friend through them. 

Shiro wasn’t particularly destructive or violent when he turned, so Lance didn’t mind keeping him at home, though he had gotten out once and slaughtered an entire herd of sheep, so Lance was reluctant to let him out of his sight again. Shiro never remembered what happened, and felt absolutely awful when Lance told him. He’d been curled up in bed for the better part of two days sniffling about the poor little sheep. 

Lance had promised him that he wouldn’t let it happen again, and Shiro trusted him. It wasn’t too big of a task, anyway… Shiro was always much more preoccupied these days. While he wasn’t particularly destructive at home and he was never threateningly violent towards Lance, that didn’t mean that he was a perfect little puppy dog while he waited for it to pass. 

No, Lance was very well aware of that. Startlingly more so than Shiro knew about, at least. He couldn’t tell him. Shiro was… probably the sweetest man that Lance had ever met. He was kind and he was loving, and he didn’t have a violent or mean bone in his body. So Lance could never tell him what went on once he’d turned. 

As far as Shiro knew there was no damage done around the house, and Shiro was always tucked up in bed the next morning, so… Lance wasn’t exactly sure what he thought happened, but he probably wasn’t too eager to find out after the sheep incident, and if Lance had nothing to report, then he wasn’t going to ask. 

And honestly, that suited Lance just fine. Lance liked to think that he and Shiro had one of those wholesome friendships. The ones that were built on mutual love and respect for one another, and often involved cuddling and giving each other compliments. Maybe cooking a surprise dinner or buying flowers for their apartment that they specifically knew the other person was fond of. 

A nice regular loving friendship. 

Not the type that involved one of them being a werewolf and fucking the other damn near unconscious every time the full moon came around. So Lance… couldn’t _tell_ Shiro. He would be horrified, Lance knew it. Plus, he and Shiro just… didn’t have that kind of relationship. Yes, he knew that they both found each other attractive, but… if they were going to have that sort of relationship then it would have happened by now. 

And Lance was fine being the best friend. He really was- he loved being Shiro’s best friend. And if sometimes that entailed being Shiro’s fucktoy then that was fine too. He didn’t mind, he- well, to say he didn’t mind was putting it lightly. 

Occasionally he worried that he was taking advantage of Shiro, because Shiro had no idea that this was going on. But reasonably, Lance knew that Shiro had to get all of that energy out one way or another, and the only other way for him to do it was to run outside- and there was no way that Shiro would want that, either. It wasn’t as though Lance was making a _sacrifice_ either. He was having the best sex of his life, just… as much as he was sharing it with Shiro, he couldn’t _share_ it with Shiro. And also it wasn’t available on tap. But those were the only downsides to it.

After the first time (and second, as Lance had thought maybe it was a one off), Lance had started closing up early and coming home. He then spent the next few hours in the bathroom, showering and cleaning himself, stretching himself thoroughly. It was more thoroughly than Lance had ever had to stretch himself in his life, and while it took quite a while, it was worth it. 

Werewolf Shiro was massive; as in, three times the size of Lance massive, at least. And with a massive beast came a massive cock, and that wasn’t even all. His knot was three times as thick as his shaft, and honestly Lance wasn’t entirely sure how he’d _lived_ through the first times, but he was very glad that he had. He wasn’t entirely sure how Shiro would have reacted the next morning to that scene… But on the brighter side of things, it meant that Lance was better prepped for the following times, and proceeded to have the time of his life. 

It was great. Lance felt guilty about it a lot, but… there wasn’t exactly much that he could do. He couldn’t tell Shiro, and even if he could it wouldn’t change things. And he couldn’t stop it either, because the things that Shiro would get up to would be far worse. And besides, Lance _loved it_, looked forward to it. So it was fine. 

Currently, Shiro was in the kitchen scarfing down some food in the hope that he’d be less hungry when it took hold. Lance had let him indulge in that idea ever since the sheep incident, and he didn’t feel inclined to tell Shiro that it was definitely a _different_ kind of hunger that he experienced. 

Shiro hadn’t questioned yet why Lance spent so long in the bathroom, probably too preoccupied with what was to come, and feeling on edge and nervous about it. Lance worked himself open thoroughly, plugging himself up once he was finished. He needed to be nice and open when Shiro got him. He’d invested in a plug bigger than any he’d owned before and he’d become a pro at having it in for hours before Shiro turned. 

He finally reclothed himself, plug nestled snugly in his ass, and went out into the living room, finding Shiro on the couch, leg shaking as he distractedly watched something on the tv. 

“Hey, wolfie.” Lance said with a smile as he came in, plopping down next to him and Shiro let out a breath. “What are you so nervous about? It’s gonna be fine, it always is. You know I wouldn’t let you do anything bad.”

“I know.” Shiro said, shaking his head. “I can’t help it, I always feel like something bad is going to happen, or I’m going to do something. Or hurt you, or…”

“Honey,” Lance said, giving him a look and carefully guiding Shiro to rest his head on Lance’s shoulder. “You wouldn’t hurt me, you know that. I trust you completely - you’d never hurt me.”

“How are you always so sure? How do you always just… I mean you hear about wolves being chained up and locked away during their transformations, and you what- sit on the couch and pet me?”

Lance laughed softly, gently rubbing Shiro’s back. “Something like that.” He said. 

“You’re crazy.”

“Probably.” Lance snorted. _Definitely_.

They sat like that for a little bit, Lance eventually shifting to lay down on the couch and Shiro lying on top of him, resting his head on his chest while Lance absentmindedly played with his hair. Eventually, the sun started to set and the sky started to darken, and Shiro turned his face into Lance’s neck, clinging to him tighter. 

“I’m gonna be with you the whole time.” Lance murmured, stroking Shiro’s back. 

Lance always felt awful for Shiro during the lead up to and during the turn. He knew it was painful, and that was the only experience that Shiro had of being a wolf; the turn. Anything he did while he was turned was gone from his mind in the morning, so it was no wonder he dreaded it so much. Lance always held him for as long as he could, but eventually Shiro had to get up, crying out in pain as he shifted, eventually collapsing on the floor as a full wolf, panting and whining. 

“Hey, wolfie.” Lance said, similar to earlier, and Shiro snapped his head up to look at him, their eyes meeting. “You feeling okay now?”

Shiro huffed out a breath and Lance took that for an affirmative. He wasn’t entirely sure how much Shiro could understand as a wolf, whether it was a full comprehension, or whether it was less so or none at all, but he hadn’t really had the time to test it out. They’d always been rather preoccupied. 

He had a feeling that wolf Shiro was smarter than he looked, however. It gave Lance a little thrill to think that he was fully aware of what he was doing in this form, that maybe it wasn’t all just animalistic lust and need. That maybe he wanted _Lance_. 

After they started doing this, Lance quickly found that wolf Shiro was _not_ a fan of beds. He didn’t mind curling up in one to sleep after they were finished, but for the actual _act_, Shiro preferred to have a hard surface to hold Lance against and push him into. 

It wasn’t ideal for Lance’s comfort, but once they got going he wouldn’t be able to feel his legs anyway, much less care about his comfort, so he’d taken to luring Shiro into the kitchen on the premise that the floor would be easy to clean up. Lance couldn’t risk leaving any incriminating evidence behind, and it was hard enough keeping his cuts and bruises hidden from Shiro for the following week.

The thing that Shiro really liked though, that he’d found, was a little chase, first. Lance knew he must have had enough coherency to give Lance a head start and let him win, because he knew there was no way he’d be able to outrun Shiro if he actually wanted to catch him. The little chase was his version of foreplay, Lance had decided, always ending with Shiro tripping Lance up and pinning him to the floor, lips curled as he snarled.

Today was no different, Shiro sitting, looking at him intently, tail gently swaying in anticipation, waiting for Lance to make the first move. Lance stood up, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off, putting it down on the couch. Shiro watched his every move, waiting until Lance was fully unclothed. Lance carefully slipped out the plug, too, putting it with the rest of his clothes.

Shiro tracked the movement, and then Lance made a break for it, rushing out of the room, letting Shiro chase him around the house for a little bit before finally heading into the kitchen, Shiro knowing that this was their last stop, tripping him up, Lance landing on all fours, and Shiro looming over him. 

Lance was breathless, half from the running half from the anticipation. He made to roll over to look up at him but Shiro was quicker, moving a giant paw over his head, pressing it into the floor. Lance moaned weakly, letting Shiro do whatever he wanted, and he could feel Shiro leaning over him, the brush of his fur against his skin. 

Shiro rubbed his body against Lance, and it was only a few moments before he felt his cock wetly sliding over his skin. He shuddered. A month was almost enough to forget how big it was- how good it was. He groaned, pushing his ass further into the air, back against it as Shiro rut between his cheeks, holding him firmly against the ground with one paw, never moving from his head, and Lance would never admit to how much he liked that. 

He loved that Shiro could throw him around, force him down and hold him there while he fucked him, loved that he was completely at Shiro’s mercy to do with whatever he wanted, that there would be nothing he could do to stop him, even if he wanted to. He loved it because Shiro- his best friend Shiro- was the sweetest guy he’d ever met. Kind and sweet and gentle. But when the moon turned him, he held Lance down against the floor, growling in his ear as he fucked the life out of him. It was euphoric. 

His ass was still slick with lube from earlier, having made sure to use a ton so that Shiro’s cock would be able to slide easily into him, but it seemed that Shiro was having a good time just rutting his cock between his cheeks. It was lazy, almost. 

Lance whimpered, rolling his hips, desperate to feel his thick cock inside of him, own cock already rock hard between his legs in anticipation. If only Shiro knew what an absolute slut for his cock he was. God… if Shiro knew.

“Shiro…” Lance whined, grumbling softly as Shiro refused to give him what he wanted, and Shiro huffed out a breath in response. 

Finally, after Shiro was satisfied, he let his cock catch on Lance’s rim, grunting softly as he pushed it in. Despite all the prep and all the lube, the stretch still burned, but Shiro wasn’t interested in Lance’s comfort. He pushed in all the way in one swift thrust, balls resting heavily against Lance’s ass. Lance moaned softly; they were so _full_, and Shiro was going to fill him up so _much_. 

Shiro never gave Lance any time to adjust, but thankfully, the squelching noises signified just how slick things were as Shiro immediately started thrusting into him, humping his cock into Lance’s open hole, making sure that Lance was held firmly against the ground as he did so. Lance whimpered, feeling Shiro leaning over him as he roughly fucked his cock into him, growling and huffing out snarls. His other paw was holding Lance’s hip, claws digging into his skin in a way that felt like he was puncturing the skin, but Lance couldn’t be sure. He knew he’d have dark bruises there tomorrow, and he _loved_ it. He loved how he looked in the days to come after the full moon, skin mottled with bruises and cut up from where Shiro’s claws had marred his skin. 

Maybe Lance should have found something shameful about it, but it just excited him. He loved being Shiro’s little fuck toy. His bitch to hold down and fuck his giant cock into however he wanted, his to ram his knot into and plug up full of his cum until Lance couldn’t take any more. He _loved_ it. Which was another reason as to why Shiro could never know. Because Shiro would be not only _horrified_ about what he was doing to Lance, but horrified at just how much Lance loved it. 

The floor was cold against Lance’s skin, but Shiro was hot against him, fur soft, and Claws sharp, breath hot against him and sharp teeth nipping at the back of his neck. Lance of course, had no idea about normally, but as a wolf Shiro had _incredible_ stamina. He usually fucked Lance through at least three to four orgasms before he had his own.

It was pitiful how Lance could already feel his first building up inside of him, and they’d only been going at it for a few minutes. The thing about having this incredible sex once a month every month, with a cock bigger than any toy he could hope to have, being knotted and pumped full of hot thick cum, was that simply jacking off for the rest of the month wasn’t really cutting it. Lance was busy with both his shop and other things, and his sex life outside of this wasn’t amazing. 

But standing in his shower and jerking his cock until he spilled down the drain really just wasn’t up to scratch of being held against the floor and brutally fucked into, mouth hanging open in pleasure as no doubt a little puddle of drool was gathering beneath his lips on the floor. He liked to admire his body the next day, when he was still fresh with cuts and bruises. He could sometimes see indentations from were Shiro had held him with his giant paws, he could see the individual claw lines from where they’d punctured his skin. He could feel them now, tight and hard as they gripped him, claws sharp and pressing into his skin. He wanted to be covered in Shiro’s marks, he wanted to be bruised and cut up everywhere, but it was already hard enough hiding them from him the next day. 

He was snapped out of his fantasy by a low grunt in his ear, realising that Shiro had shifted behind him, leaning over him and pressing Lance into the floor with his entire body weight, breath huffed hot against his neck as he humped his cock into him. Lance loved it when Shiro held him like this. He wasn’t a full wolf wolf, of course- he _was_ a werewolf, which meant that he was a little more mobile (which was great for sex positions), but Lance really loved it when he’d hold him down and fuck mercilessly into him like this, because it was a little more animalistic, a little more lust driven, like Shiro had been in a rut and had found the first hole he could, holding him down and fucking into him. Lance could cum from a fantasy along those lines any day, even when he did only have his own hand and a regular sized dildo. 

His first orgasm came over him all at once, the slap of Shiro’s balls against his ass hard and loud, breath in his ear hot, as his teeth nipped possessively at his throat, not hard enough to seriously hurt him, just enough to _play_ with him. He was no longer aware of whether the floor was cold or uncomfortable beneath him, as he could barely feel any of his limbs other than his cock, how it ached between his legs, no doubt leaking a steady stream of pre onto the floor. Lance always leaked like crazy when they did this. 

He came with a loud shout, body convulsing, ass clenching hard around Shiro’s massive cock, and the growl that Shiro gave… He grunted, fucking into him harder and faster, no doubt the added stimulation wonderful for him. He didn’t relent, however, and Lance wasn’t sure just how into it he was, or if he really just didn’t give a damn, because Lance was quickly becoming an overstimulated mess beneath him, thighs shaking and breath coming in quick hard pants, almost as if he couldn’t get it out enough. His mouth was hanging open and there were tears gathering in his eyes, whimpers and shouts being punched out of him by each deep thrust of Shiro’s cock. 

It never took him long to cum for the second time after the first, and today would be no exception it seemed, Shiro unrelentingly fucking his cock into him, grunting and panting, holding him tightly in place, as if he was concerned his tight little fuckhole may try to escape. God, as if Lance could even try- as if Lance could even _want to_.

Lance ached to reach between his legs and wrap a hand around his cock, soothe it a little, but it was all he could do to keep his hands splayed on the floor, there was no way he was going to be able to move one. Shiro had at least let up a little, so Lance wasn’t entirely pressed into the ground, but there still wasn’t a lot he could do in terms of mobility, and his cock was uselessly swinging between his legs, and there was nothing he could do about it. Shiro’s cock was stimulating his prostate with every thrust- there was no way he could miss it, really, with how big he was, dragging it in and out of him again and again and again, harder and faster as he drew closer to his own orgasm. 

Lance whimpered pitifully, giving in on trying to find a strategy to touch himself, resigning himself to where his face was pressed into the floor and his ass was in the air, positioned perfectly for Shiro to fuck into. Shiro’s paws were wrapped around his thighs, gripping him tightly enough to bruise, and claws pinching his skin. Lance gasped as Shiro held tighter, and Shiro growled, moving one hand between Lance’s shoulder blades to keep him held down. Lance whimpered at that and Shiro growled again, picking up the pace again somehow, and Lance knew that he was going to cum soon. 

Hot tears gathered in Lance’s eyes as he came again, spilling over the floor beneath him, clenching rhythmically around Shiro’s cock again, and Shiro growled, more drawn out and desperate. It was only a few moments after that that he felt Shiro’s knot against his ass. Shiro huffed in frustration as he unsuccessfully attempted to get it inside of Lance. It was always the same when Shiro tried to knot him, no matter how much he’d stretched himself, no matter how wet and open his hole had become from the rough fucking, Shiro could never quite get it in when he wanted. 

Shiro leant over Lance completely again, practically laying flat on top of him, Lance being pressed into the puddle of his own cum on the floor as Shiro desperately humped into him, his knot catching on his rim each time as Shiro huffed out grunts of frustration. Lance whimpered, pushing back against him and desperately trying to get it to slip inside of him; Shiro just wanted someone to knot and breed, and Lance wasn’t being a good enough fuckhole for him. 

_Finally_, Lance’s hole gave, and Shiro shoved his knot inside of him, Lance crying out at the stretch, feeling a little cum dribble out of his cock. Shiro grunted, unable to thrust into him properly with how his knot had nestled itself inside of Lance, so settled for humping into him instead, his knot tugging deliciously on Lance’s rim, making him whimper as fresh tears tracked down his cheeks. How exactly was he supposed to be satisfied with regular sex when he got to have this?

It wasn’t long before Shiro came too, desperately huffing little growls into his ear, panting and grunting, before finally he came, humping into him as deeply as he could, and Lance could feel the first hot stream of cum spilling into him. Werewolf Shiro always came _so much_. He was convinced that if he was plugged up afterwards, he’d be able to see in the mirror where his stomach protruded from just how much cum Shiro had fucked into him, but Lance was rarely in a state to do such a thing after they were finished. Shiro didn’t stop cumming for a good few minutes, before finally it seemed he was finished, and he slumped against Lance. 

They generally were tied together for a good fifteen or twenty minutes after this, and Lance gave a soft grunt at the dead weight on top of him. Shiro was going to crush him, if he stayed like that much longer, so he weakly struggled under him, trying to push Shiro off. Eventually, Shiro gave an annoyed huff, wrapping an arm around Lance and rolling over onto his back, Lance ending up laying on his stomach. Well, that was better, at least.

He couldn’t let himself fall asleep, he reminded himself as he snuggled into Shiro’s fur, no matter how much of a nice idea that sounded. After Shiro’s knot went down he had a lot of work to do, which he never looked forward to, rather fancying the idea of curling up in bed and never moving again, but as long as he cleaned everything up properly, then Shiro would never know, and they could keep doing this. 

They laid there until Shiro started shifting, almost squirming a little as his knot deflated and he was able to slip it out of Lance. Lance managed to roll himself off of Shiro and onto the floor as he finally pulled it out, a waterfall of cum gushing from him, now that there was nothing plugging it up inside of him. The last thing he needed was to get that on Shiro’s fur, or he’d be here all night cleaning it off. Shiro sniffed the air as he got up, watching Lance in what Lance might have called amusement, if he wasn’t too preoccupied already. 

“You know the drill, bathroom.” Lance said, gesturing down the hall, and off Shiro went. 

It was things like that that made Lance think that Shiro was fully coherent during this, though it could always have been conditioning; that Lance took him to the bathroom every time afterwards and he’d learned. He liked to think that maybe he was coherent, though; that sent a thrill through him. 

After a few minutes of collecting himself, Lance grabbed onto the side of the kitchen counter, hauling himself up onto shaky legs and stumbling down to the bathroom where Shiro was waiting patiently, tail wagging a little as he saw him come in. 

Lance picked up a towel, wetting it under the water and beginning to clean Shiro off. He obediently stayed still as Lance cleaned him. After that, Lance lead Shiro into his bedroom, pulling back the covers for Shiro to curl up under. He always liked sleeping in Lance’s bedroom on a full moon, he’d said it makes him feel comforted to wake up next to him, and know that everything’s okay, and that he hasn’t hurt anyone. 

All it meant was that Lance had to make sure he was wearing pyjamas that covered him enough, so he didn’t mind. Shiro was a sweetheart, and Lance would do anything to make him feel comforted or safe. After tucking Shiro up in bed he went back to the bathroom, getting under a hot shower and scrubbing himself clean. The water did wonders for his aching muscles, but there was nothing he could do about the ache in his ass. 

After he was finished, he went back to the kitchen, looking at the floor with a heavy sigh. In the moment, Shiro cumming an insane amount was wonderful, but when it came to the clean up… Lance wasn’t all that thrilled. He set about cleaning it up, just as he always did, figuring that it was a small price to pay with everything else he got in return. 

He finally went back to his room, pulling on some comfortable pyjamas and getting in the bed next to Shiro, curling his body around Shiro, putting an arm over him and gently playing with his fur until he fell asleep. In the morning, Shiro would wake, and Lance would have nothing to report, and Shiro would be beyond relieved, and then the cycle would begin again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated ;))
> 
> [you can check me out on twitter here](https://twitter.com/thatsforme2know)
> 
> This was a request fic, you can find info for requests on twitter ^^


End file.
